


Sometimes you're a starling, sometimes you're a kite

by hryrefrost



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-season 5 shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hryrefrost/pseuds/hryrefrost
Summary: While working on a new invention, Entrapta gets into a predicament. An upside-down, fifty-feet-in-the-air predicament. Hordak comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Sometimes you're a starling, sometimes you're a kite

Entrapta decided she was definitely not dead. Sure, she was hanging upside-down, crushed quite literally between a rock and a hard place, and at least two of her limbs seemed to be broken, but she still had full cognitive function.  


She twisted her body, trying to wiggle herself out of the jam she’d gotten into. Something sharp scraped across her back, followed by a warm trickle of blood that dripped down to her shoulder. She winced, letting out a strained breath. Was she running out of air in here, or was she just panicking? Her tablet lay at the bottom of the canyon below her, tantalizingly out of reach. She couldn’t use it to check her oxygen levels, or to call for help.  


But she could call for help, she realized with a sudden spark of excitement. She gave the rocks pressing in around her another push with her hair, and a few of the smaller ones tumbled away. Just enough to let her press a tendril of hair against the communicator on her chest. Any more than that, she feared she would come loose and splatter onto the canyon floor below.  


“Hordak!” she exclaimed as the communicator hummed to life. “I’ve gotten myself into a bit of a predicament!”  


His face materialized in a hologram before her. Upside-down, or rather, right-side-up to the rest of the world. She’d have to account for that in the next update.  


He stared at her, his expression muted as always, but even from this angle Entrapta could tell he was concerned. And maybe a little befuddled. Ooh, befuddled was a fun word.  


“What exactly is going on here?” Hordak asked, his voice tired and gravelly.  


“I was testing my new drill bots up on the mountain!” Entrapta explained. “Trouble is, they worked a little too well. They’re heading towards the planet’s core at a rapid velocity! But don’t worry, I built in a failsafe deactivation system. But, uh…” Her gaze fell up to the bottom of the canyon.  


“I dropped it.”  


Hordak sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  


“I suppose you’re in need of a rescue?”  


“If it isn’t too much trouble! Here, I’ll send you my coordinates.” With a few taps at her communicator, she sent her location to Hordak. “Now, you might want to hurry. I’m not sure this position is stable!”  


She gave him an upside-down wink before disconnecting the call. Now she just had to wait. Oh, and listen to music. Another flick at her communicator, and she sent the notes of a dance song reverberating through the canyon. That would help him find her, she decided as she began to bop her head along to the beat.

——

By the time Hordak arrived with his small hovercraft at the top of the canyon, the rosy light of dusk was spilling over the brown stone.  


“Hordak!” Entrapta called, waving at him with her hair. She quieted her communicator as she realized he might not be able to hear her over the music. “Hey, Hordak!”  


“Entrapta,” Hordak grumbled in that tone that made her insides do somersaults. “You promised me you would try to be more careful.”  


“I am! That’s why I included the failsafe on the bots. And I’ve learned a valuable lesson from today’s mistakes. I need a parachute on my suit. Or a jetpack! Or both. Oh, and if I install magnets on my tablet, I can attach it to my belt without it falling off again.”  


Hordak descended so his ship was just below Entrapta, ready to catch her. “You are...upside down.”  


“Yep!”  


“I had wondered if it was a malfunction with the transmitter.” Hordak brushed his fingers against the LUVD crystal which she had reintegrated into his latest armor suit.  


“Nope! You know, you can call me any time you want. You always pick up right away, so I thought…” Entrapta giggled. All the blood rushing to her head was really getting to her. “It’s like you’re always waiting to talk to me. You _want_ to talk to me.”  


Hordak narrowed his eyes and glanced away. “Naturally. Anyone would be a fool not to enjoy your conversation. Now, let us get you down.”  


Hordak tapped at the control panel of his hovercraft, firing a few well-placed laser bursts to destroy the rocks pinning Entrapta in place. Her “oooh” of excitement was cut short as she fell down into Hordak’s arms. He buckled to one knee as he caught her, wincing. Entrapta’s burst of laughter faded as she noticed his distress.  


“Are you okay?” she asked, cupping his face with her hair.  


“I’m just glad that you’re safe.”  


Entrapta’s face burst into a wide grin as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned it gently, and she could feel his faint smile against her mouth.  
After a long momen, she pulled back and let out a little sigh of bliss as she stared at him.  


“What were you saying about the bots?” Hordak asked, gently prodding her.  


Entrapta’s eyes widened and she leapt down from Hordak’s embrace.  


“Be right back!” she called, dashing off to put a stop to her latest technological mayhem.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is from Resonant Bell World by The Mountain Goats. Why is my whole Entrapdak playlist The Mountain Goats? The world may never know.


End file.
